Supergirl: Doomsday
by thesentence
Summary: Kara Zor-El is trapped on a world she doesn't recognize. To survive, she must use the power of the Kryptonian beast, Doomsday! But what happens when the true Doomsday shows up?


Supergirl/Doomsday

Kara sits on a park bench in Metropolis, wearing nothing but a brown trench coat. Her long blonde hair sits behind her as it drapes over the collar. Her otherworldly blue eyes gaze at the children playing on a somewhat cloudy day. She seems to focus on the happiness of the children to forget her own sorrow. She can hear the creak in the swing set as a girl kicks her feet back and forth. She then sees two boys on the see-saw, pushing each other up and down. Kara stands up from the bench, deciding to go for a walk.

Kara strolls down the sidewalk in the shopping district of Metropolis, her bare feet slightly chilled from walking on the cold concrete. She puts her hands in her coat pockets before stopping in front of a store window, admiring a black, skin-tight revealing dress. Kara would love to try it on, but she needs money to buy it and she has none right now. After all, she has wandered the nation for the past few months, and has been stuck on Earth for longer than that.

Kara's rocket crashed on Earth one year ago. Right before leaving it, the computer downloaded Earth's knowledge into her brain, allowing her to speak its languages. Upon leaving her rocket behind in the desert, she made her way to the nearest town. Unfortunately, some cops spotted her for nudity and took her to the county jail. They gave her a trench coat to cover herself up, and she has worn the same coat ever since. To get out of jail, she told them that she had no memory of who she was, and since she has not committed any serious offenses, they let her go after one day, but would keep their eye on her.

Kara then found herself in Las Vegas. She stumbled upon a casino and went inside. She was taken in by the bright lights and the sounds of slot machines and the crowd at the tables. Kara approaches one of the slot machines and sits down in front of it. She looks at the House of El silver bracelet on her right wrist and turns it back and forth. She then pulls the lever on the slot machine and gets a jackpot. She picks up her coins and takes them to the cashier's booth to claim her winnings, then takes the cash and puts it in her pocket. Using the knowledge she gained, she knew not to push her luck at the casino; she had used her bracelet to score an instant jackpot.

Kara had spent the past year wandering from town to town, observing people living their lives and unable to live one for herself, because after all, she is a stranger to this world. Luckily when she needed money, she would find raw materials and change them to gold with her bracelet. She only used the money to buy food and stay at hotels. She could have bought some clothes, but there is a reason why she doesn't; it is because of her _other_ self.

Kara puts it out of her mind as she jogs into the nearest Metropolis alleyway and finds a dumpster. She looks for something in the trash that she can use for transmutation and finds a knife. Using her bracelet, she turns it gold and puts it in her pocket to go to the nearest auction house. Going deeper into the alleyway, she looks around to make sure that no one is looking before taking off her trench coat, leaving herself nude. Her eyes begin to glow red as her skin turns gray and her body bulges with hulking muscle and bony spikes. Kara's gender has seemingly disappeared in her altered state, now standing at seven feet tall. Her bracelet seems to have expanded with her and she holds her trench coat in her hand. With one leap, Kara takes to the air.

Later, Kara makes it back to the dress store in Metropolis, buying the black revealing dress she saw in the window (remember Superman/Batman: Apocalypse?) and had it put into a bag. Now obviously, she was in human form when she went back to the store; she would have frightened the people in town. After leaving the store, Kara decides to check out the rest of the shopping district before she finds the nearest hotel to stay in for the night. Kara stops by at Big Belly Burger (advertised by Booster Gold, no less!) and buys a double cheeseburger with cheese fries. Suddenly, a red-haired young man with freckles with a white dress shirt and gray slacks with black sneakers sits at Kara's table, right in front of her.

"Hello, miss. Would you care to do an interview?"

"Who are you," asked Kara.

"James Bartholomew Olson at your service. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"What do you want to know?"

"Several eye witnesses have noticed you in town. It's too warm for a trench coat and you've been seen walking around barefoot."

"What's wrong with walking barefoot?"

"Nothing, if you're a nudist or a hippie. Some kids spotted you at the park earlier too. You only seem to hang around public areas, but you avoid crowds."

"James, right? What are you trying to say?" James briefly raises his hand.

"Please, call me Jimmy."

"Jimmy. I just want to be left alone, okay? I stay away from crowds because I don't know anyone here, and right now I'm having lunch. Is that all?"

"Just one more thing. Are you homeless?" Kara seems a little upset. "If you have to know, yes! I'm homeless!"

"And yet you're able to buy an exotic new dress and some food. You're doing well for a homeless person." Kara sighs in annoyance. "Look, Jimmy, I lost my home and I don't have any place to go, that's all! Are we done here?"

Jimmy stands up from the table and walks by Kara with a few more words. "You obviously have a lot to think about, but don't think too hard. Maybe you're some rich girl trying to hide from her family, or a poor girl who found a winning lottery ticket. In any case, if you keep everything bottled up, it'll drive you crazy." Jimmy walks away, giving her food for thought. "No one can live alone." Jimmy walks out of the restaurant as Kara continues to eat more slowly.

Kara goes to the Metropolis hotel and checks in at the counter. After getting her card, she goes into her expanded suite and sees the couch. She takes off her trench coat and tries on her dress. She goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, admiring the dress. Luckily, she decided to buy some shoes to go with the dress, looking down at her black stilettos. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen tonight. Somehow, Kara always found trouble during her time on Earth, forcing her to transform and destroy any outfit she's wearing.

"I really like this dress," pouts Kara. Kara leaves the bathroom and walks out of her suite, going back into town.

**Next Chapter: Kara finds herself at the Metropolis airport and meets Maxim Zarov. Maxim seems interested in the young Kara's intellect, so he kidnaps her...**


End file.
